A Game of Deception
by Ibris
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny and Malfoy start a relationship behind Harry's back, and suddenly, she gets pregnant. Who is the father? What will happen to this baby? Love triangle, or pentagon actually. Eventually GinnyMalfoy and HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

**A Game of Deception (by Ferchoumaru, translated by me)**

**A/N.- Ok, I ran out of ideas (for the moment) regarding my other story "Secret in the Tower", so I just thought of this little project. This is a translation of a fanfic written originally in spanish by a friend of mine, who usually goes by the pen name of Ferchoumaru (he is not registered here in I got his permission, so here it is, hope you enjoy it, it's already finished, but translating takes me a little while, so i'm uploading one chapter at a time, still, reviews are welcome.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing here (everything is property of J.K. Rowling), not even the plot (property of my friend Ferchoumaru), I only want you to have a good time.

**Chapter 1.- Fake Passion**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, a seventeen-year-old with a lightning-bolt-shaped scar was sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, thinking about the night before. He had a smile in his face, but he wasn't really sure if he felt happy.

That very moment, he heard footsteps coming down from the staircase leading to the girls' dorm. He saw a red-haired, blue-eyed girl coming down; she was a bit scared to see someone down there, but seeing who that was, she smiled.

Harry stood up and put his hand on his girlfriend's waist, and gave her a soft kiss in the lips.

"Why are you up so early baby?" He asked.

"Uuh…I was going to meet a friend to finish an essay for Slughorn"

"Wow, turns out you are studious huh?" He sighed "Hey, Ginny, umm…about last night…" He started.

"It was perfect Harry" She cut.

-----Flashback-----

Harry and Ginny were in an empty classroom kissing fiercely, when Harry all of a sudden started slipping his hand under Ginny's blouse, and she broke the kiss looking at him.

"Something wrong Ginny?"

"Harry, don't you think we're ready to move on to the next level?" She asked tentatively.

Harry doubted, he certainly was longing to do that for the first time, besides, he loved Ginny. But sometimes, when she was not around, Harry couldn't just stop thinking of a certain brunette. But she was his best friend, and besides, she was dating his best mate. He knew she was out of bounds.

"Sure, Gin, but only if you are completely sure"

She didn't answer; instead she started kissing him and lying down on the floor of the room. Harry took his shirt of, placing himself on top of her. As he kissed her neck, she removed her own clothes…

-----Flashback ends-----

"Ginny, I just want you to know, I didn't mean to go that far, or…" He started apologizing.

"Harry…" Ginny tried to cut him off.

"You know I'm usually not like that. It was my first time and…" He continued.

"Yes" She cut "It was also mine, and what a better way for it to happen than sharing it with the person I love the most. Now please Harry, I really have to leave" She pressed.

When Harry released her, she kissed him once more and came out through the portrait hole. She went down the stairs all the way to the second floor and made herself way into a classroom where a bold boy was waiting for her. When he saw her arrive, he held her close to him and kissed her.

"You're late" He said.

"I know, Harry wouldn't let me go"

Draco Malfoy lifted her, placed her on a desk, got up himself as well, laid down, dragged her toward him and started kissing her.

"Wait Draco" She said struggling to release herself from him.

"What is it Ginny, are you alright?"

"Not really, listen I need to talk to you" She sounded worried.

"Okay, what is it?"

Draco sat up, right in front of her; Ginny lowered her head and said in a barely audible voice "Draco, I have a 2 week delay in my period"

"What do you mean?" He asked, expecting the worst

"I-I think I'm pregnant"

"You think? You THINK? And how do I know it's mine, how do I know it's not Potter's?" He asked, losing his grip.

"Draco, come on, you know I have never slept with him"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry" He said, a bit relieved, a bit more concerned.

"But I already sorted that out" She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled

"I slept with him yesterday"

"WHAT?"

"That means 'don't worry'; no one will find out about us, I'll just tell Harry the baby is his"

"Hey, Ginny, I don't seriously think it's that good of an idea, don't you think it's better if you just aborted?"

"Are you CRAZY? Look Malfoy, just because I slept with you, It doesn't mean I'm a bloody killer like…"

"Shh!" He said placing a finger in front of her lips "Ok, Ok, you're right. If everyone think the baby is Potter's, there should be no problem; now come here" He said, lying down again.

----------------------------------------------

Harry was still staring at the dying embers, when he heard someone come down again, and when he turned his head around to see who that was, he found himself face to face with his female friend.

"Harry? What are you doing down here so early?"

"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep again" He answered simply.

"Ooh" She answered, comprehension drawing in her face.

What she did not know is that had just woken up after a dream where he did with Hermione the same thing he had done with Ginny in real life.

"Y'know, it's been a while since we had a proper conversation, 'Mione, you're always with Ron…" He started.

"And you with Ginny" She finished for him. "How's everything between you two?"

"Not so bad" He shrugged "How's everything between you and Ron?"

"I really don't know" She sighed.

"What d'you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, I care for him and everything, but, oh, I dunno, he's a bit stupid sometimes and…" She gave another sigh "Well, I don't feel for him the same things I felt before"

"D'you mean you're breakin' up?" Harry asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I just don't know Harry; I have a great deal of confusion in my head"

They kept talking for another 3 hours, mutually updating. Harry didn't dare tell her what happened the day before between him and Ginny; he thought that was very private, and yet he was craving to know if Hermione and Ron had done the same thing; but he refrained himself from asking.

Around 11 o'clock, Ron woke up and Ginny returned to the common room.

**A/N.- Here ends chapter one. Listen, don't be so hard on your reviews, told you this isn't my story, though I'm publishing it under permission of the author, any comments you have, I'll let him know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.-Here it is: Chapter 2! I just found out I'm kinda fast translating from spanish to english (If I have time of course), so it didn't take that long for me to update. Thanks to those who have reviewed, and those who haven't, well comments are welcome.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here. Plot is property of my pal Ferchoumaru (I just translate and publish, under his permission), everything else is property of J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 2.- Confessions**

It's been 3 weeks since Harry and Ginny had their first time, and they had already done it a couple more times, since Ginny was really persistent, and Harry couldn't really deny he had enjoyed it, and after all, hormones are hormones.

One day, Harry was looking for a book in the library, when he heard someone crying behind a bookshelf. When he went to look who that was, he was surprised to see his best friend crying.

"Hermione, are you OK?"

Hermione raised her face to look at Harry, _"She looks so beautiful when she is crying"_ He thought. Hermione threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Harry!"

"'Mione, what happened?" He said, embracing her as well.

"I broke up with Ron" She said sobbing.

"What?"

"I just couldn't stand it anymore Harry, his doubtfulness, his jealousy, everything. But I just can't stop feeling bad, I really love him as a friend, and he is one of my best ones.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm sure you will sort this out and come back…"

"No Harry" She cut him "I don't even know how I started dating him, to begin with"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just did it because…because…" It seemed she couldn't bear to say the rest of the sentence. "Because the man I love was in love with someone else" She managed to say finally.

"Who are you talking about?"

Hermione broke apart and looked at him straight in the eyes; they were so beautiful, and they were staring so firmly at her…She didn't even knew how that happened, but in a split second, she pressed her lips against his, and much to her amazement, he kissed her back. After about 15 seconds they broke apart.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I just…" She started

"No Hermione, there's nothing you need to be forgiven for" He cut "I…"

"Harry, I love you, I've loved you since the first moment we talked to each other after the troll; but first you loved Cho, now you love Ginny; I knew you would never look at me like that, but I just couldn't hide it anymore"

She grabbed her things and started towards the door, but Harry caught her arm, turned her around and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"'Mione, I love you too"

"What?" She was caught blind-sided "But…What about Ginny?"

"Dunno, but from some years before till now I've felt something very strong for you, but I knew Ron fancied you, and he'd probably never forgive me if I started dating you, and since you were always bickering, I thought you felt something for him as well; turns out I was wrong. But I'm going to talk to Ginny now, tell her it's over, I just want to be with you now.

Hermione couldn't just hold it anymore; she threw herself into his arms, he then pulled away, gave her a swift kiss, and went to look for Ginny. He knew he would find her in the common room, since she was working on an essay. When he got there, he saw her with a friend writing on a parchment.

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Right now? I have to get this finished, darling"

"Alright, I can wait" Harry went up the spiral staircase leading to his dormitory, where he found Ron. He was sitting staring blankly at something out of the window. After all that, he had just forgotten about him.

"Ron? You alright mate?" He asked tentatively

"She broke up with me Harry" He said, not moving. "I loved her, she meant everything to me, and now she's dumped me"

"Hey, Ron, I know everything seems like shit now, but in time you'll figure out it was the best thing to do. Why would you want to date someone who only loves you as a friend?"

"That's not true! She loves me Harry, she's just mad about something, I know she is…"

"Ron" He said trying to make his friend realize "she doesn't love you; you must open your eyes to that"

"What can you know?" He asked starting to lose patience.

"Harry!" Ginny called from downstairs "I'm done here!"

"Comin' Ginny!" He called back "Listen mate, I need to talk to Ginny, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to be alone"

Harry came down the stair, where Ginny was waiting for him with a smile on her face. She took his hand in her own and they went for a walk in the grounds, where they sat under a tree.

"Hey, Ginny, I…"

"Wait Harry, before you say anything, whatever it is, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

Ginny looked at him and took his hands; Harry was staring anywhere but her face.

"Harry, my period's delayed 1 week"

Harry looked at her wide-eyed and shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, they had been careful.

"What d'you mean Ginny?"

"Harry, we're gonna become parents!"

She held him tight. Harry just couldn't believe it, he didn't WANT to believe it; at last he had the chance to be with the girl he loved, and he had blown it, he wouldn't be able now, he was going to become a father. He destroyed his life because of a moment of lust.

"Ginny, baby…" He said, backing away from her "you're sixteen, your mother won't approve this and…"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean that…" He stopped when he saw Ginny's concerned look "that you are going to become a beautiful mother"

They both lied down in the grass, Harry caressing Ginny's abdomen. How in the world would they explain Ron and the Weasleys that Ginny was pregnant, and worst of all, how would he explain Hermione?

**A/N.- This is it, the end of chapter 2. Even if the story is finished, review, please. Comments are welcome, suggestions, unfortunately are not. The story is already finished, and I can't change anything, I'm just translating it, so I upload one chapter every time. I just hope you like it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.- Chap 3 up! (God, am I that bloody fast translating?!) Well, here it is, enjoy**

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to Ferchoumaru, I translate. Everything else belongs to J.K.R. Happy? No? well, sorry, we're movin on now.

**Chapter 3.- The announcement**

They were there, discussing when they would make the announcement to everyone, and they finally decided to wait for a couple of months, 'till it started to show up. When darkness fell, they decided to go and have some dinner at the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall holding hands, and Harry saw Hermione looking at them, until she stood up and left. Harry really felt damn bad; he thought the girl had left to cry once again. On the other hand, Ginny was beaming.

After they finished dinner, the returned to their common room (Hermione wasn't there); Ginny went up to the girls' dorms and he stayed down, deep in thought. An hour or so later, Hermione came down.

"Hermione, I…"

"Ginny told me everything Harry"

"What?" He asked shocked about the news.

"I know she's pregnant" Tears filled her eyes "Well, congratulations…"

"Hermione, I didn't want this to happen, I swear. They were just three times, but I would now give anything so this had not really happened, so I could be with you. But I just can't leave her now."

"I-I understand Harry, I-I'm n-not asking that you l-leave her" she said between sobs.

Harry hugged her, and she couldn't just hold it anymore, and started crying.

"Harry, I-I just want you to know it will all still be the same, you two have my support. I'll never stop being your friend, even if it hurts like hell."

"'Mione, maybe we can someday…" He started, but Hermione cut him.

"No Harry, there can't be anything between us anymore. It's a sure thing I'm not going back to Ron, but I won't be with you either. Ginny is also my fiend Harry, I can't just do that to her." She said, with resignation.

------------------------------------------------

Two months passed, and Harry was impressed that Ginny was starting to show a little bump, but it couldn't have been more than two, maybe three, months. He took great care of her, since he wanted her pregnancy to be perfect, so he did everything Ginny wanted.

So the Yule Ball came again. Ginny was wearing a dress that fitted her perfectly, outlining her body, making the bump in her stomach show up yet more.

They were dancing (yes, dancing, even if Harry disliked the idea), but Ginny commented that she wanted to sit down, so they both went to the table were Ron was sitting with his new girlfriend: Lavender… again.

"Hey guys, mind if we take these seats?" Harry asked.

"Nope, go on" Ron said, noticing that his sister seemed to have gained some weight. "Hey Gin, you've gained some pounds, don't you think?"

"You're imagining things Ron" Ginny replied quickly, turning a really light shade of pink.

----------------------------------------------------

Christmas holiday arrived, Harry had been arranged to go to the Burrow, as usual, and they decided to make the announcement then.

During Christmas Eve dinner, Molly Weasley commented the same thing Ron had at the Ball.

"D'you really think so?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Fred had already told me, but I hadn't really noticed"

Mom, I have to tell you all something" She went straight to the point. "I'm pregnant, Harry's the father"

Mr. Weasley spit what he was drinking; Ron was staring at them wide-mouthed; Lupin was looking at Harry; Bill, Fleur and Charlie were staring at Ginny; Tonks shouted "WHAT?" and Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears; as for the twins, they both stood up and went to where they were, about to beat Harry up.

"Stop right now the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and the twins topped in their tracks, folding their arms. "Honey, are you sure?" She asked Ginny.

"Yes mom, I'm two months and a half pregnant." She said shyly.

"But, sweetheart, you're too young! How come you didn't protect yourselves?"

"Well" Ginny replied "As a matter of fact, we DID protect, I just dunno what happened"

"Oh, Ginny!" She exclaimed, standing up to hug her daughter, both of them crying.

Harry felt stupid there, he had yet said nothing, and they were still looking at him. Lupin stood up and dragged him outside.

"How are you Harry?" He asked concerned.

"I dunno, I didn't really want this to happen, but anyway I'm taking the responsibility and…"

Lupin cut him "Harry, do you love her?"

Harry was surprised by Lupin's question. _"How come he knows me so bloody well?"_ He asked himself.

"I-I…I care for her" Harry said

"What are you doing now? Get married?"

"Dunno, we hadn't really discussed that, but I guess that's what her family would want." He said thinking about it for the first time.

"What do YOU want?"

"Well, I don't really want to, but what can I do? I gotta be responsible after all"

In that very moment, Arthur and Bill Weasley came out of the house.

"Sorry, Remus, could you give us a moment alone with Harry please?" Said Mr. Weasley, in the most serious tome Harry had heard from him.

"Sure Arthur" Harry had really hoped Lupin wouldn't leave him alone now, but he was already on his way back into the house.

"Harry, I want you to know that I'm very upset with you"

"I know Mr. Weasley, and I don't really blame you"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, we're going to have the baby and raise him…" Harry replied

"Are you going to get married?" It was Bill who spoke this time.

"We haven't yet discussed it, but yeah, I guess we are"

"I hope Harry" It was Mr. Weasley again. "You know we love you as if you were our son; but you disappointed us, now we hope you won't leave Ginny and…"

"Of course I won't, I…" Harry was struggling to say the last four words "…I love your daughter."

"I know you do…come on let's get back in the house"

When they came back inside, only Lupin, Tonks, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley remained there. The latter hugged him, and told him not to worry, they were there to help. Harry's guilt was making a really big pit in his insides. Yet, he went up to his room, were Ron was waiting.

"Harry, I just can't believe it" He said

"Ron, we didn't plan that, it just happened…"

"How was it?" Ron changed his tone from disappointed to curious

"Well…how was what?" He said, finally registering what his friend had just said.

"Y'know…doin' it" Ron said.

"Ooooh" Harry said understanding now "What, you and Hermione never…"

"Nah, she didn't want"

Harry just couldn't suppress a smile "What about Lavender"

"We haven't yet gotten that far"

"Oh, well, it was…"

**A/N.- Yes hahaha, cliffhanger! and guess what? You can hang on as long as you want, since you won't be hearing what Harry told Ron (not even I know XD). OK, you know what to do now...REVIEW!! By the way, I dunno when I'll update again, I'm at the worst part of the exam week (almost done though...sigh), hope you're liking the story. And please check my other one, "Secret in the Tower" (That one's really mine, not a translation...) see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.-Hey guys, here's a new chap. I'm really going fast on this one, dunno it might be complete by the end of next week perhaps. Thanks for reading this far, and reviewing (to those who do), those that don't please do it. That's the really good part of this, praises, comments, critics (the constructive ones), and even ear tugs, as my pal Ferchoumaru says. Well, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: You should know by now. Plot: Ferchoumaru. Rest: J.K.R. I only translate and upload.

**Chapter 4.- He really loves her.**

Christmas holiday period was now over, so they had to return to Hogwarts, but this time Ginny was showing a lot; she had gained a lot of weight, and since she had always had a perfect figure, comments started falling like rain.

"Hey Weasley" Pansy shouted at her, she was with Malfoy.

Both Ginny and Harry turned around.

"You've eaten a lot lately, don't you think?"

"Leave her alone" Harry threatened.

"What do you think Draco" She said. Malfoy was thoughtful.

"Let's go Pansy"

"But…" She started

"I said let's go!" Malfoy cut and commanded. They both turned around and left.

"Harry, people are noticing, I've overheard them talk about it" Ginny said concerned.

"It doesn't matter. Your family already knows, that's all I care about." Harry said reassuringly.

"Ok, I'm going to the library then" Ginny said, kissed him, and left.

------------------------------------------

"Draco!" Ginny called.

Malfoy was walking down a hall, but stopped when he heard her call his name. He opened the door of an empty classroom, and beckoned her inside.

"I missed you a lot during vacations Gin" He put his arms in her waist. "Pansy's right, it shows up a lot."

"Did she tell you I was pregnant?"

"She told me that's what she had heard. But I don't really care how much it shows." She said, putting his hands now on her stomach.

"Draco, we had already talked about this…"

"I don't want Potter to be in charge"

"We don't have a choice" Ginny said, a bit sadly

"Well yeah, but…" Malfoy insisted

"But nothing" Ginny cut

She put her arms around his neck, and they started kissing. Then Ginny sat on the floor, Malfoy laid down, resting his head on her legs, and started caressing her stomach.

"Ginny, I think I love you" He said at last.

"Don't be stupid Draco, you know that's not true"

"I thought this was only for fun but…"

"That's what it is…"

"Do you remember the first time?"

-----Flashback-----

Ginny was crying; she had just had a row with Harry. She entered the first empty classroom she found, since no one with bother her there. She entered, sat on the teacher's desk and started crying.

"Whoa, what did Potter do to you Weasley?"

Ginny was a bit shocked when a voice dragged those words. She lifted her head and saw him sitting at the back of the room.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy!"

Malfoy started walking towards her.

"As a matter of fact, I was here first, if anyone is to leave, that's you" He sat on the desk. "Tell me, what did he do?"

"You're the last person I'd tell" She said coldly

Draco was staring at her; they were all right, she WAS beautiful, but a Weasley nonetheless. _"What the hell, if I kiss her no one will find out, besides I will indirectly hurt Potter_" He thought.

"Come, sit here" Draco offered.

"_Malfoy's being KIND to ME?"_ Ginny thought, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she didn't doubt it. She took the seat; Malfoy held her and started kissing her. Ginny felt bad for cheating on Harry, but she was so furious at him that she got carried away.

After a beat, thing started to heat up. Malfoy started lifting Ginny's shirt, and she took it off, then she took his shirt off as well. They lied down on the desk, and ended up naked, only covered by Malfoy's robes.

After that, they kept having night encounters. Ginny knew that it was wrong of her to do that, but she couldn't stop doing it. She loved it.

-----Flashback ends-----

"I have to go Draco" Ginny said starting to stand up.

"Hey, we haven't done anything yet"

"I know but…"

Malfoy silenced her with a kiss, and she ended up covered, once again, by Malfoy's robes.

**A/N.-This is it for now. I know, it was shorter than the rest, but well, I can't do anything about it. By the way, Dunno if you noticed, but chapter 1 is STILL missing a title, but I just can't seem to come up with one, please, if you review (please do!) don't forget to suggest a name. ;) see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.- So...new chapter ready. Jesus Christ! That makes two in a day, OMG! Well, it's not that hard, it's just translating, after all, and having a long weekend before me, makes it just easier.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, for the fifth time...I'm only the translator.

**Chapter 5.- The notice**

Months kept passing; people whispered and pointed whenever and wherever she went; she was already 6 month pregnant, her state was undeniable. Hermione gave her a lot of support, and to Harry as well, who was constantly depressed.

"Hi baby" Ginny said one morning as she came down to the common room.

Harry immediately stood up and helped her down the last steps. They sat on a couch; Harry hugged her and started talking to the huge lump that was supposed to be Ginny's stomach.

"Harry, last night Mom owled me"

"What did she say?" Harry asked, moving his gaze from his girlfriend's stomach to her eyes.

"She told me everything's ready for our wedding next month. She has already talked to Dumbledore; he's granted us permission to go home for a couple of days and come back; you see, he won't just let me drop school, and he wants me here till my pregnancy is finished.

"I hope we'll be on holiday then"

"Well, we're marrying in three weeks."

Harry was devastated, but he couldn't just keep disappointing the Weasleys anymore, so he merely smiled and kissed her.

"Let's have breakfast Gin"

He helped her stand up, _"she looks so tender when she walks"_ he thought. She had a glow in her eyes he hadn't seen anywhere else.

They entered the Great Hall, where practically no one was. He held her by the waist, and took her to her seat. He served her breakfast, and then served himself and started eating. After about five minutes Hermione arrived, and sat in front of them.

"How did you sleep Ginny?"

"I couldn't; I just wouldn't get in a comfortable position. Besides I got a whim, I had to wake Harry up."

"Yeah, I see you didn't get that much of a sleep Harry"

"I'm getting used to it, happens every night you know" Harry said tiredly.

"Hey, Hermione, we got some news." Ginny said, holding Harry's hand in one of her own, and touching her stomach with the other one. "We're getting married next month!"

"Wow…c-congratulations" Hemione said, faking a smile.

Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes, which started to fill with tears.

"Oh Ginny, this is great!" She said dissimulating.

"Yeah, and you're going to be my Maid of Honor"

"Oh, brilliant! Hey, listen I have to go to the…um…the library" She darted out of the Hall not even finishing her breakfast.

"Ginny, love, will you be alright on your own for a while? I gotta get Slughorn's homework finished today." Harry asked.

"I'll be fine, look, there's Ron and Lavender" Ginny pointed.

Harry stood up, kissed her stomach and went dashing into the library, towards the last bookshelf, and there they were, those familiar sobs. He looked behind the bookshelf, and there she was, with her back towards him, crying.

"'Mione, don't cry, you'll make me cry too"

He approached her, putting his arms around her waist. _"Her hair smells really good"_ Harry said to himself _"I can't believe I'm about to lose her forever"_.

"Harry, this is not good" Hermione said.

"We're doing nothing"

"I know, but…" She turned around and looked into his eyes.

Harry just couldn't hold it any longer, so he kissed her. Hermione resisted at first, but eventually she gave in to those lips.

"Harry, don't…"

"I know, 'Mione" He said, pulling away from her. "I love you"

He turned around and left.

**A/N.- OK...Really short chap this one, but I can do nothing, sorry, the story is already written all the way to the end. I just hope you liked it ;) Now, you know what to do...Review!!! And don't forget my request from last chapter, the name for the first chapter!!!! No one has said anything yet, but well, it's just been less than 5 hours (wink)...so please, suggest names!!!!!!!!! see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N.- Yup, yet another chapter is up! (Bloody hell, I just am too fast translating, and add the fact it's a long weekend, so I've got no homework, or nothing really important to do). Thanks to those that have reviewed. To those that have asked me to do something about Harry finding out or something just...Crap! I'm about to spill the beans...I better shut up and let you read.**

Disclaimer: For the 6th time. Plot is to Ferchoumaru as rest is to J.K.R and nothing to me. I just translate.

**Chapter 6.- The wedding**

The wedding day arrived. Harry was standing at the end of the hall; music started. Remus's and Bill's daughters entered, throwing rose petals to the air, which fell later to the ground. Then the godfathers and Honor Maids came in: Bill and Fleur, Ron and Lavender, George and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and his wife, and finally, Fred and Hermione. All of the women were dressed in lavender, and Harry thought that Hermione was the most beautiful of them all; she stood to his left. Then Ginny and Mr. Weasley came in, Ginny looked pretty good, despite her 7 month pregnancy. Her dress was a little tight on the upper part, making her stomach more notorious. They got to the far end of the hall; Mr. Weasley lifter Ginny's veil, kissed her in the cheek and delivering her to Harry.

"You look really handsome love" Ginny said

"You look beautiful as well" Harry returned.

The ceremony started. George gave them the rings, and Fred and Hermione laced them.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter as your legitimate husband, to love him and respect him, from now on, in prosperity and adversity, in richness and poverty, in health and illness, till death bring you apart?"

Ginny started thinking in all the moments she had spent with Malfoy, in how he had told him he loved her. She loved him too, but she knew their thing just couldn't be.

"I do"

"And you, Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your legitimate wife, to love her and respect her, from now on, in prosperity and adversity, in richness and poverty, in health and illness, till death bring you apart?"

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder at Hermione, who nodded. He thought about what Lupin had told him, about how unhappy he had been these last months. Then he lowered his gaze to look at his bride's stomach.

"I do"

"Then I declare you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride."

Harry held her by the waist and kissed her, everybody clapped and music started again, and everybody left to the party. There everyone was happy. Well, everyone, except for certain girl with chestnut brown hair, who Harry was looking for. He found her in the parking lot.

"Hi 'Mione"

"Oh!" Her friend's appearance had taken her by surprise "Hi Harry, I just came here to take some fresh air."

"I just can't believe I did it" Harry said sadly

"It was the best thing for that baby on its way" She replied, sadly as well.

"I know, but I don't want to stop doing this"

He held Hermione by the waist and kissed her; she said nothing. They pulled away from each other and went back to the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny was happy to free herself from Harry for a while. She went to the terrace, as they had agreed, there a blond boy was waiting for her.

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" He said looking at her head-to-toe.

"Thanks, no one saw you right?" She said

"Nope, come here" Malfoy said, hugging her and caressing her stomach "I can't believe you did it"

"Neither can I"

"Y'know, I rented a room a couple of blocks from here and…" He started

"C'mon!" Ginny cut him.

-------------------------------------------------

"Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked "The band is waiting for you to have your first dance as husband and wife.

"No, it's been a while since I last saw her, maybe she's in the restroom"

"OK, I'll just tell them to wait."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Draco, thanks for everything." She said "Listen, I better go back now, or they'll notice I'm gone."

Malfoy kissed her goodbye, then he kissed her stomach, and she left.

"Ginny! Where were you? Your mother's looking for you"

"I just went to the restroom"

**A/N.- OK, that's all for this chap, please review. And for those who hate this Ginny, just have patience and faith. "Those that have faith shall be rewarded". see ya! And don't forget my request about the name for chapter 1, onegai (please) suggest one when (and if) you review, I have received one, but I just want to receive some more suggestions before I decide. OK, now really see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N.-OK, next chap ready! And by the way it's the longest one so far, hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Y'know, I'm getting sick of writing this, but here it goes. Ferchoumaru wrote the plot, J.K.R made up the rest, I just translate and publish.

**Chapter 7.- It's born**

Weeks passed, they had already returned to Hogwarts, and Ginny was already 8 months pregnant (or so Harry thought). Her stomach was indeed huge, but yet Harry and Malfoy thought she looked beautiful.

She loved touching her stomach and seeing it naked in the mirror. Every month she and Harry measured it and marked it in a wall. Harry kept caressing it and hugging her.

Malfoy was sitting in an empty classroom (can't they think of any other place to meet?), thinking of what he was going to do, when the door swung open, and he lifted his gaze. There was Ginny standing, wearing her jeans to the hips, and a blue shirt that brought up the stomach. He stood and went toward her.

"You look beautiful" He said hugging. For most it would've been difficult, but he was way taller than her.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. See this belly, It's way too huge."

"Hmmm…you're right, you look terrible, I can't believe you dare walk out of your room" Malfoy said teasingly.

"Stop it Draco!" He said slightly pushing him, but laughing.

"Come here" He approached her and lifted her shirt. "Hey! What happened to your navel?" He said laughing.

"That's how it looks on pregnant women"

"Oh"

He embraced her from behind y started caressing her stomach. Slowly he lowered his hands to her jeans, unzipped them, and took them off.

"Draco, I don't think it's going to be easy today"

"Wanna bet Weasley?" He said challengingly

Ginny turned around, with a challenging look. Malfoy undressed, and took Ginny's underwear off. He placed his robes on the floor; Ginny lied on top of them and Malfoy on top of her. Yes, it was difficult, but yet Malfoy did his job"

---------------------------------------------

"Harry, baby" Harry heard someone call to him while he was sleeping.

He opened his eyes and there was Ginny. She was wearing jeans again, and a loose shirt that showed her stomach from the navel down.

"What is it Gin, what time's it?"

"9 o'clock"

"Oops, I overslept today."

"Yeah, well, sorry to wake you up. But I'm feeling not so well today, I'd like us to take a walk"

"Ok, let me dress up"

"Sure" She sat on her husband's bed and started caressing her stomach.

"Gin, I'm going to dress up, please wait for me downstairs" He insisted.

"Harry, you're my husband, what's wrong with this? Just because we didn't have a wedding night, because of my state (_"Actually the bloody reason why we married in the first place"_ Harry thought), it doesn't mean I can't look at you."

Harry took his things with him and went to the bathroom to change; he was out in five minutes.

"K, let's go"

He helped her stand up, and held her by the waist. He carried her down the stairs, while he spoke to her stomach. They arrived at the grounds, so he put her down, took her by the waist and they started walking.

"Harry, I really don't know if I should return here next year."

"Are you mad? You have to finish your studies; I'll take good care of it"

"I dunno, I won't like being far from…AH!"

"GINNY! Are you alright?" Harry said turning to see her bending in pain and sitting on the grass.

"Ginny what's going on?"

"It's nothing, just a little pain, it'll be gone soon…AAH!

Harry knelt beside her and hugged her.

"Ginny, are you sure it's not the time?"

"I dunno Harry, but it hurts like hell" She said eyes filled with tears of pain, and not releasing her stomach from her grip "You better go ask for help"

In that very moment Harry lifted his gaze to see if there was anyone there, and saw a blonde person running towards them. _"Brilliant, the very last person I needed to see now."_ Harry thought.

"Are you both alright?" Malfoy said panting.

Harry was surprised by Malfoy's attitude, but now even he was helpful.

"Malfoy, go to Dumbledore's office, tell him Ginny is about to give birth, and that we're here"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you ready Weasley?" Even now he just couldn't blow it all up calling her by her first name.

"Stop making questions Malfoy, just go to Dumbledore's!" Harry shouted desperately.

Malfoy went dashing. Harry took his robes off and laid them on the floor so his wife could lie down.

"Harry, it hurts a lot!"

"Hang on, honey, it will be over soon"

"AAH…Harry, I can't…!"

"Easy now, just hold on a little longer"

In that moment a chestnut haired girl and a red-haired boy went running towards them.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, when they got by their side, he asked Harry "Malfoy told us, how is she?"

"Dunno" Harry said clearly altered.

"Calm down Ginny" Hermione told her as she knelt beside her. "Everything's gonna be OK. Just breathe"

"AAH! I just can't hold on any longer!"

Harry bent down and lifter her as he could, since he wasn't sure Malfoy had gone to Dumbledore's. Ginny was still crying. In that moment Dumbledore arrived, followed by a couple of St. Mungo's healers, they all took a portkey and arrived at the hospital.

"The baby is about to come out" A healer informed "Everyone out, only the father can stay"

Everybody wished them good luck and left the room.

"Ma'am, they only thing you have to do is push when you feel the next contraction, once the head is out, we will be able to get the baby out easily. Are you ready?"

Ginny merely nodded, she was still crying, and was covered in sweat. As soon as she felt the contraction she did as the healer had instructed her.

"Come on, harder" The healer said.

"I can't!" Ginny said, holding (almost crushing, rather) Harry's hand.

"Come on Gin, you can do it" Harry encouraged her.

"Just a bit more" The healer informed.

There were a lot of screams, sweat, and blood and finally Harry saw a small head coming out of his wife's body. It was wonderful; more wonderful, in fact, than all the spells there were, than learning that he was a wizard. He was drowning in happiness; he knew he would love that baby, no matter what.

"It's a boy!" He heard the healer inform.

He looked at his now clean baby. His skin was white, and he had the characteristic Weasley blue eyes. It had almost no hair, it looked blond, but it was really to little to tell.

------------------------------------------------

Outside, in the waiting room, were all the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Lavender (?!), Fleur, and even Mad-eye Moody.

All of them were silent, until a raven-haired boy, with tear-filled eyes came out.

"It's a boy! You're grandparents now!" He informed

"Congratulations Harry" Mr. Weasley said and hugged him.

"Harry, thank you" Mrs. Weasley said, doing the same as her husband.

Fred and George hugged him as well (in a manly congratulating way, mind you), and lifted him. Ron, with tear-filled eyes hugged him as well (in a manly way also).

Apart from all the mess there was Hermione, looking at him. He approached her and held out his arms; the girl hugged him.

"Congratulations Harry" She said, fighting back tears.

Harry whispered at her ear "You don't know how much I wish it was your hand I was holding earlier, that it was you I brought to the hospital, that it was your stomach I talked to."

"I know" she whispered back.

When Ginny was finally allowed out of the hospital, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room, when the portrait hole opened, and she entered, with their son (their?) in her arms. He stood up, greeted her with a kiss in her cheek, and took his son. He was so small.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"He said that seeing there's only 2 weeks left, I can have him with me"

"Perfect"

"Give it back please Harry, I'm going to show him to my friends"

"You want me to join you?"

"NO!" She said a bit scare, and loudly. When she realized that, she said in a lower voice "I won't be long"

She left and descended five floors, and entered a classroom (again?), where Malfoy was waiting for her. He stood up when he saw her enter the room with his child in her arms. She handed the baby to him.

"Ginny, it's beautiful; he looks a lot like you"

"You think so? When I saw him I thought about you, I thought Harry would find out."

"What's gonna be his name?"

"We haven't yet decided"

"Come, sit." He patted the piece of desk beside him. "Ginny, I…you know I love you, and when I see this boy I just want to…"

"Draco, we've talked about this before" Ginny cut him "I can't do that"

"I know but if only…" He started

"No Draco" She cut him once again "Now hand him back, I told Harry I wouldn't be long"

And snatching the baby from Malfoy's arms, she left the room, leaving him again alone and more confused than ever."

**A/N.- Getting better? Getting worse? Sorry, can't do anything about it (y'know, not my story...some of you seem surprised about it though, which makes me think no one reads the disclaimers), but still, please review, if you don't I won't give a damn if it is or is not my story, I will make Harry's life hell making him live with Ginny and this illegitimate child of his for the rest of his life. And if you DO review, this is your last chance to suggest a name for the first chapter...PLEASE suggest. Onegai shimasu! Though, people seems to suggest names for the baby as well, hmmm...I might as well also change the baby's name, some of those are pretty interesting (Some even historic) And would be nice, even if not change the name, add one of those as a middle name. Well, that's all for now, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N.-Finally, after having my long weekend ruined by rain (yes...rain in february, even if it is odd around here, rememeber, I live in Mexico, and it seems weather is high on Tequila or Tepache or something) and worst of all homework and exams...finally I managed to translate another chapter, so here it is. Warning: Some sex insinuation is present here, but nothing more (sorry for you pervs).**

Disclaimer: Hmm...I found out you don't even read these, but yet. The plot belongs to Ferchoumaru, the rest belongs to J.K.R, I only translate and upload.

**Chapter 8.- The Lie Discovered**

Malfoy was heading towards the Great Hall to have some breakfast, and saw Harry with his son in his arms, surrounded by a group of curious giggling girls. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he waited until Harry left the Hall with Hermione.

"Potter!"

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" He asked coldly

"I need to speak to you" Harry nodded "In private"

"Umm…Harry d'you want me to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Alright Hermione"

She left towards the common room

"OK, what d'you want?" He said, still coldly

"I think you ought to know something…"

"What?"

"…About the child you're carrying"

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY SON!" Harry bellowed

"That's the problem, he's not your son…"

Malfoy couldn't even finish the sentence, since Harry had punched him in the stomach. _"How dare he say something like that?"_ Harry thought angrily. _"Yeah, I know Ginny's had a lot of boyfriends, but that was before we started going out"_

"Harry, you took your time" Ginny said when Harry came through the portrait hole.

"Sorry, I came across Malfoy" He said, handing the child to her.

Ginny's face went colorless "M-malfoy?" She stuttered "Wh-what did he t-tell you?"

"Nothing Ginny, only lies"

"Harry, you love me right?" She asked leaving the baby in his crib.

"Of course I do Gin" He said, approaching her and holding her by the waist.

"Harry, promise you won't listen to anything anyone says about me. Promise you won't leave me" She said in a worried tone.

"I promise"

He kissed her lips, and then he went down to her neck, then he laid her down on the bed. He thought _"Well, she's my wife after all, there's nothing wrong with this"_. Ginny was startled, since Harry had slid his hand under her skirt, but then again, she had decided to stay with him, so she let herself get carried away.

"Harry, there's some preservatives in the drawer"

Harry was surprised to hear this from her, yet he used it and carried on. After they were done, they were still in her bed, covered in naught but the blankets.

"Harry, you better go to your bedroom, someone might come"

Harry got dressed and went to his bedroom, stumbling across Hermione in his way.

"Finally you're taking care of the baby!" Harry felt guilty.

"Yeah, I didn't want it to be so tough for Ginny. Umm…G'night 'Mione" He approached her.

"No…not anymore Harry"

He changed track and kissed her in the cheek instead, and then went to his dorm.

When Harry got there, no one else was inside, he waited for some minutes, but Ron wouldn't come. _"Where is he?"_ He took out the Marauders' Map.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

In that moment, the map of Hogwarts was drawn on the parchment. He looked everywhere, and finally found Ron in a classroom (just like his sis, no creativity…yet Harry ignored that about Ginny) with Lavender, and he didn't even ask himself what they were doing. He was just struck with curiosity, and looked at the 6th year girls' dorm, and saw a little dot labeled "Baby", Harry chuckled when he saw this, but then he was surprised: Ginny was nowhere near the baby. He looked for her and found her in a classroom on the 2nd floor (Told 'ya, no creativity there), but she wasn't alone, the dot beside her was labeled "Draco Malfoy"

He started growing worried, Ginny and Malfoy in the same room couldn't just mean anything good. He sped out of the Gryffindor Tower, and to the second floor, to the room the Map indicated. He withdrew his wand and opened the door.

He was surprised with what he saw next, he had expected everything but this: Ginny was lying on the floor, naked, covered only by Malfoy's robes, with Malfoy beside her the same way.

"HARRY!" She said, covering herself with the robes. "T-this is…this in not what it seems. He…he made me do it!"

"WHAT?" Both Harry and Malfoy yelled in unison.

"I…" Ginny started

"Look Ginny" Harry cut her "I know I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but not idiot enough not to figure out what the fuck's goin' on here. You're lovers, aren't you?"

"Harry, forgive me…"

Harry turned around, heading towards the door; he had so much to think about. He had his hand on the doorknob when…

"Wait Potter" Malfoy called at him. Harry stopped, but didn't turn around. "There's more. The kid, he is MY son"

Harry turned around slowly to look at the two of them. Malfoy was looking at him with a serious look in his eyes, and Ginny was crying, shaking her head.

"We're going to St. Mungo's tomorrow to have proof. _Mischief managed_." Harry tapped the Map with his wand, and left the room.

He was so confused; it was true, he didn't love Ginny anymore, but he DID love that baby. He was the most important thing for him, besides, he was the reason why he had married Ginny.

**A/N.- End of the line for the lovers, hahaha. Also for you to suggest names for chapter one, and the winner is...the only contestant, 'Fake Passion', suggested by SwishAndFlick31, so, chap 1 will be reloaded to have the name in it. Thanks to her, and to all of those who review. Those who don't, please do. By the way, the baby already has a name in the finished story, but like I said, I can change it for one of those suggested names by reviewers, or add any of those as a middle name. And by the way check my other story, 'Secret in the Tower'.  
**

**W****ell, hope I can update soon, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N.- Alright, sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is finally. I took a bit longer this time because I had really tough exams, plus a death (Rest in Peace, Coo), but oh well, what can be done? I'm just thankful it wasn't me. Ok, moving on to happier things, you better get reading.**

Disclaimer: For the bloody ninth time, nothing here is mine. Besides, no one reads this.

**Chapter 9.- The test.**

"Harry" He heard someone call him in his sleep, trying to wake him up. He also felt someone sitting on the edge of his bed. He woke up, turned around and saw Ginny looking at him.

"What is it?"

"I…" She didn't seem to be able to bring out the words. "I don't think it's necessary to do the test, Draco and me…"

"Draco? No Ginny, I think it is very necessary" He said coldly

"After what happened today you're not sure if I love you or not." She said sadly "Isn't it?"

"After which part of today? Having sex with me or with him?"

"Harry, listen to me, please…" She pleaded

"No Ginny, YOU listen to me" He said angrily "Either we go tomorrow, or your parents will know what happened. Now, please let me have some sleep"

"OK"

She kissed his lips swiftly and left. Harry went back to sleep.

Next day he woke up very early, took a quick shower, dressed, and left the dorms. The common room was empty. He left the tower and headed for Dumbledore's office. He knocked the door.

"Come in" He heard the headmaster calling.

"Good morning professor"

"Harry! What a surprise to see you up so early. I thought that the baby would get you a hard time trying to sleep"

"Well, he stays in Ginny's room." He said, then went down to business "Professor, I need to ask you a favor"

"What is it Harry?"

"Well, sir, I wanted to ask for permission for Malfoy, Ginny, the baby and myself to go to St. Mungo's. You see, it's Saturday, and it's Hogsmeade weekend, so I don't think that would be a problem"

"St. Mungo's?" Dumbledore asked, concern in his voice "Is your son alright?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason why" Dumbledore looked at him in silence "It's just that…well…I'm not sure if they baby is really mine"

Dumbledore was still silent

"Yesterday I caught Ginny and Malfoy…well…you know…and he told me he was his son, so I want to go have a DNA testing, or whatever wizards do"

"I understand Harry. Of course you can go…what's more, bring Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, and you can go from my fireplace."

"Thanks professor"

He was heading towards the door when Dumbledore said "Harry…I'm sorry"

He left the headmaster's office, wondering if he felt the same as him. He couldn't stop thinking of Hermione, she didn't know about this. _"I'm not telling her anything, 'till the test results are known."_

He entered the common room and he saw no one. He went up the girl's dorm (Dunno how he managed) and there was Ginny, feeding the baby.

"Harry! Good thing you're here. Hwy, what do you say if we call him James, like your father?"

"_I can't believe it! She's acting as if nothing had happened!"_ He thought, and then said "Ginny, we're going to Dumbledore's office, we're going to St. Mungo's from there."

"What?!"

"Come on. We need to find Malfoy too."

Ginny was wide-mouthed, but she knew she had no choice. She grabbed the baby's things and went beside Harry.

"Harry, could you hold him for a moment?"

"No"

"OK then, let's go to the Slytherin common room to ask if anyone has seen him,"

They arrived at the common room the same moment Malfoy was coming out of it.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to St. Mungo's, we came to pick you up."

"Sure. I'll just pick up a few things. I'll be right back" He went back into the common room.

The two Gryffindors waited for about a minute, then Malfoy came out again.

"OK, let's go. Ginny, can I carry him?"

"No"

They arrived at Dumbledore's office, stepped into the emerald green Floo Powdered flames (Ginny had to hand the baby to Malfoy, since she was scared she would drop him), and reappeared at the hospital.

"Good morning" Harry told the welcome witch. "We're here for bloodline testing"

"Maternity wing, Healer Strout, room 87" She said in a monotone voice.

They arrived at the room they were instructed, and the Healer received them.

"I've just been told you were coming. The two suspected fathers and the baby will drink a potion, and you will know immediately who the father is." She left the room, and soon she was back, carrying three flasks filled with a blue potion. "This way please"

They entered a smaller room, and stepped behind a screen, the baby on a small chair between them. Ginny waited for them outside.

"Now drink the potion" The healer instructed, Malfoy and Harry obeyed. "_Revelae!"_

Immediately the screen in front of each of them was full of symbols. Harry saw in his screen a phoenix, a stag, a broom, a snitch, a lightning bolt, a dog, a snake, and some other things.

Malfoy on his own screen saw a broom, the Dark Mark (he winced), a wand, a hippogriff, a snake, and other things.

"Ok, now come here, but first have the baby drink the potion."

Harry fed the potion to his supposed son, and left

"_Revelae!"_

Images started to be drawn instantly. A pigmypuff, a broom, a cat, the Dark Mark and a Hippogriff. After this, a picture of a tall, blond, blue-eyed, freckled boy appeared.

"Well, there's no doubt here, Mr. Malfoy is the father." She announced, and then explained before any of the two asked. "The last image shows how the boy will look like when he has his father's current age."

The three of them left the room, Ginny was there, sitting impatiently, and stood up when she saw them coming. Malfoy was carrying the baby. As soon as he saw her he smiled and went to hug her.

"He's mine Gin"

Ginny didn't answer; she was looking at Harry with tear-filled eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I knew already, but I didn't want my parents to know there was something between me and Draco"

"Are you expecting me to stay with you, or why do you apologize?"

"I told you. I didn't want ANYONE to find out about this" She emphasized the word anyone.

On that same moment Maldoy handed the baby to Ginny and left the room. Ginny waited a moment and then followed him. Harry decided to take the chance to visit Neville's parents, and then left. When he arrived at Dumbledore's office, he was sitting behind his desk writing. When he saw Harry arrive his stopped writing but instead stared at him.

"Harry! You've taken longer than Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

"I was held back a little"

"Hmm…I guess I know why"

"Yes. He's not my son. I really didn't care for Ginny, I don't love her. But I had found a bit of hope in that boy. Now, please excuse me professor, I need to go talk to someone"

"Of course Harry. Please greet Ms. Granger on my behalf"

Harry merely smiled at him and left the office. He had to find her.

**A/N.- MMM...K. I guess this is it for now, I'm really sleepy today (It's 10 pm, but yesterday I slept well past 2 am due to school work) And, well, sorry for all of the cliffhangers, but this is exactly how the original version is written. What will happen with Harry and Hermione soon you will know, worry you should not. Hahaha, talking like Master Yoda suddenly I just felt like. Well, please review, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N.- Hmmm...OK, dunno what to write here, so on with the story.**

Disclaimer: For thenth time Nothing's mine, I just translate

**Chapter 10.- A Wish Come True**

On the Hogwarts grounds, a tear-filled, gray-eyed boy was tossing stones at the lake.

"Draco?" He recognized the voice immediately

"What d'you want Weasley?" He said, wiping the tears, so the red-haired girl behind him wouldn't see him.

"Draco, please, forgive me for what I said, but you know fully well I didn't want my parents to find out." She pleaded

"I know Gin, but I thought you would perhaps change your mind, and not care for what others said. I mean, look at me, I told Potter the whole truth so I could be with you."

"I know" She said, sitting by his side "That's why beg of you to forgive me. I don't give a shit anymore; I just want to be with you."

"Well, I don't know if I love you anymore"

"Are you sure?" She said, and then gave him a gentle kiss.

"Not fair"

"Well, if there's still a trace of a doubt…" She stood up and held her hand out for him to take it.

Malfoy took the hand and they walked into the shelter of some tall bushes nearby.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry sped into the Gryffindor common room, but didn't find her there. He then went up to his dorm to look for her in the Marauders' Map.

He entered his dorm, but froze in his tracks. His best mate was on his own bed, with a girl over him whose shirt was unbuttoned, who immediately stood up as she saw him, buttoned up her shirt and left the room.

"Well, well. Seems you and Lavender decided to improve your relationship"

"Shut up!" Ron said smiling, and left behind his girlfriend.

He looked for the Map, found it, tapped it and said _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

He looked for her, and found her in a courtyard. He dashed back out, to the courtyard, and found her sitting on a bench, reading.

"_Mischief managed"_ He muttered. Then he crept slowly behind her, and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked smiling.

Harry uncovered her eyes, lowered his arms, and placed them on her waist, and started kissing her neck.

"Harry no…" She said, yet enjoying it.

"OK" He said, sitting beside her "But I've a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"He's not my son"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, still not receiving the message.

"He's Malfoy's son. I'm not a father. I'm divorcing from Ginny"

"Are you serious? Malfoy?!" Hermione asked, still unbelieving.

"Well, not even I understand completely. But we went to do a bloodline test, and he's not my son so, d'you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Harry!" She said and tossed her arms around him.

"So…?"

"Don't be such an idiot" She said, bringing her lips close to Harry's

In that very same moment, Ron happened to be around, and saw everything. Without second thought, he slammed his fist hard on Harry's face, before he could kiss Hermione.

"How dare you do this to my sis?" He yelled.

"Argh…Ron wait. I can explain everything" Harry's lip was bleeding.

"Explain what?"

"For goodness sake, just listen to me"

"I'm listening Harry, and you better be quick, or you'll get another one" He threatened

"Ginny and I are done"

"WHAT? Oh, I see…So first all horny, and then you just leave her with a baby right?"

"No Ronald. I broke up with her because the child is not mine. He's Malfoy's"

"Get yourself a believable excuse!"

"Ron, Harry's telling you the truth" Hermione interrupted

"Don't you dare talk to me! I thought Ginny was your friend." He said, and then added "Oh! I get it now. I understand why you broke up with me, so you could fuck with him."

"Don't you address to her like that!" Harry said, losing patience rapidly. He could stand Ron, but not him saying that to Hermione. "I already told you the truth, whether you want to believe me or not, that's your problem"

"Well, even if it was true, you found a replacement too damn quickly, don't you think? I thought you loved Gin, how quickly love left you"

"As a matter of fact, Ron, love's been gone for a while now; I just didn't want to leave Ginny alone in this situation." He said, Ron grunted. "Look, if you don't believe me, go ask her, she will tell you the same thing"

"Of course I will" He said and left them alone again.

"Harry, you're bleeding!" She said, noticing for the first time the blood in her now boyfriend's lips. She took his hand to lift him from the bench, but he stopped her.

"I don't care. In fact, I don't give a shit what Ron, or anyone else, thinks. I just want to be with you"

He stood up, and held her by the waist. She put her arms around his neck, and they rested on one another's foreheads. He couldn't believe he finally had her. He slowly moved his face and kissed her.

**A/N.- So, almost there...the end of the story, please review, so I can know if you've liked it or not. Final chapter coming soon. see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N.- Here we are at last! The happy ending! Thanks for reading this story, also thanks for the reviews. I gotta admit I'm surprised I finished it so quickly, but oh well, I was just translating, not inventing anything. Anyway, here's the final chapter, hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: Thank god this is the last time I write this. The plot and children characters in this chap were made up by Ferchoumaru, as well as the couplings. The rest was made up by J.K.R. I just translated everything.

**Chapter 11.- Ten Years Later**

"Harry, baby, wake up" Harry heard his wife say in a sing-song voice.

He opened his eyes, and there she was, six month pregnant and carrying a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!"

"'Mione, you shouldn't've" He said, pulling her beside him.

"Hey!" She said, pretending offense "It's the least I can do on the day my husband turns 27. Geez! You're old!" She added teasingly

"Hey! Chill out, you're not exactly young" He said pretending offense

"Hurry and dress up, people's coming over" She said kissing him.

"No, wait" He pleaded caressing her stomach. "Stay with me"

"Harry, I really need to get a shower"

"Alright, go then" He said conceding defeat.

He ate his breakfast and then went to the other bathroom. When he was ready, he came out, and his wife was in the living room, wearing black jeans and a pink shirt.

"Mmmm…you're the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on. Let's go upstairs before they get here" He hugged her.

"Harry, not now, I need to get everything ready. Harry!"

He had started biting her ear.

"Not fair"

"Irresistible, am I not?" He said teasingly, and then he carried her to their room and locked the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations Potter!"

"Thanks Mad-Eye, come in, everyone else is here"

The guests there were:

Ginny and Malfoy, and their children Lucius Tristan and Molly (9 & 5 respectively)

Lupin and Tonks with their children Lily (8), Sirius (5) and James (3)

Ron and Lavender with their daughter Sybill (1)

Fleur and Bill with their son Claude (6)

Fred and Angelina with their daughter Angelina (4), besides Angelina (the wife, not the girl) was 3 months pregnant.

George and Katie with their son Fred (3)

Charlie, his wife Jane, and their daughter Molly (7)

Neville and Luna and their daughter Florence (1)

Hagrid and Madame Maxime

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry's and Hermione's workmates, and some old Hogwarts classmates.

"Are you happy love?" Hermione asked, she was sitting on her husband's lap.

"Of course I am" He said, kissing her (some of the kids screamed "ewwww") and caressing her stomach. "I love you 'Mione"

**The End**

**A/N.- Ta-da! We're done here! Sorry this was such a short chapter, but it was just to let you know what happened to all of 'em. Anyway thanks again for reading this story, Ferchoumaru will soon receive all of your comments. Now, just a little ad here. If you haven't yet checked it out, go and check my other story (mine this time, I swear) "Secret in the Tower" Hope you like 'em both, if not, well, I'm not here to suit all of your tastes, anyway, leave a comment here. see ya! ;)**


End file.
